Teardrops on Yolei's guitar
by water wolf 100
Summary: TK has found love with Kari but someone feels left out by it. What will Yolei do now that she lost the boy she loves? Full summary inside.


TK and Kari finally realized their love and are now going out. And who's waiting on the sidelines? Not Davis, its Yolei. She's in love with TK and feels she missed her chance with him. *Please don't be mad at me for writing a YoleixTK fic, I thought this song would make a good Digimon fanfic and the characters really fit. At least I put in some Takari, the way it should be. I don't like the TKxYolei pairing any more than you do.* on that note, enjoy! :D

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

It was early morning in Tokyo at Odiba High School. Yolei walked down the street by herself thinking about how after this year she would graduate and leave him. It killed Yolei to think that she would have to leave Odiba and never tell TK how she really felt, how she loved him.

_What I want and I need_

_And everything we should be_

Yolei looked ahead of her to see TK walking down the street ahead of her, with his arm around Kari's shoulder. It killed Yolei to see it. She still like Kari and thought of her like a sister, but it hurt her to see them together.

In reality Yolei was jealous of Kari; she was beautiful, smart and talented. On top of that she had TK for a boyfriend. Yolei thought of herself as awkward, dull and unlucky. She stopped in front of a store window and fixed her hair and glasses. "Well, I guess this will have to do." she said glumly. She never thought of herself as very pretty, she knew that she was nowhere close to Kari's league.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Her morning went without anything exciting happening, since she was a senior, she had no classes with TK. As long as she didn't see him, she was fine. Then it was time for lunch. "Hey Yolei!" a cherry voice said. Yolei looked up and ended up staring into the most beautiful eyes in the world. TK's bright blue eyes shone like sapphires.

"Um, hi TK, where's Kari?" Yolei was a little surprised to see TK without Kari. They were always together.

"She went off campus for lunch to eat with Gatomon. She'll be back later. So are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah", Yolei said, trying to get the words out. Together they walked down the hall to the lunchroom

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

"So the guy says, 'oh, I thought you said Woodmon!" The table burst out into a chorus of laughs at TK's joke. Everyone but Yolei, she just sat there and played with her food.

"Hey everyone, what's so funny?" a girl's voice rang out. Everyone turned to see Kari crossing the room to sit with her friends. "Hey TK", Kari said sitting down. She gave him a light peck on the cheek. Yolei felt her face go red; she hoped no one saw her blush.

_He's the reason for teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

The end of the day was always Yolei's favorite part. It meant that she got to walk home with TK, without anyone else around. For most of the walk, neither of them talked. "So Yolei, how do you feel about leaving Odiba?" TK asked casually.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm excited to see different places, but I'll miss you guys." Yolei found each word harder and harder to get out. "But I'll come back often so we can all hang out!" Yolei put on a fake smile and she hoped TK would buy it.

"Yeah, and we can have our group picnics in the Digital World all the time" By this time, they had reached the apartment they both lived in. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Yolei." TK said getting off at his floor. Yolei waved by and continued up to her floor.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Yolei walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. She looked over at a picture on her end table. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of all of them in the Digital World. All of her friends were there. It was before TK and Kari started going out. "Yolei, What's wrong? You haven't said a word since you got home." Yolei looked down at a small pink bird. Well, a bird without legs.

"No reason Poromon. I was just thinking about something. Not even Poromon knew how she felt about TK, no one did.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

Yolei stared into the photo, thinking of what could have been if she was brave enough to tell T.K the truth. Now it was too late. Yolei knew she couldn't have T.K., but he was happy with Kari. She didn't hate Kari not in the least. She was her best friend. But she was jealous of her, jealous she had the greatest guy in the world and she didn't. "Kari, take good care of him." Yolei whispered so softly not even Poromon could hear. I may not be able to have him, but I know you're good for him so I'm glad it's you."

_He's the reason for teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Yolei set the photo down and walked out of her room. Ignoring her sisters' constant babbling Yolei walked outside and got on the elevator. As the elevator sunk down, Yolei thought about how she first saw T.K. on the elevator. It was his first day of school and Yolei didn't know it then, but she would soon have a huge crush on him. After talking a long walk, Yolei headed back to her apartment.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

"Well, I guess this is it." Yolei muttered, getting off the elevator. "I have no chance of ever getting T.K but I don't care. He's happy with Kari and that's all the matters. I'll just always be in the background of his life, never able to share with him how I really feel.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who has enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Yolei reached her door and was about to open it when she heard a noise from the elevator. She turned her head and saw T.K getting off the elevator. Here, on her floor. "Hey T.K, what's up?" Yolei put on a big smile, to keep T.K from guessing that something was bothering her. He was good at reading people's emotions.

"Hey Yolei, I was wondering if you could help me with my computer. It's not working right and I can't figure out what's wrong with it." T.K said sheepishly, holding his laptop in front of her.

Yolei's smile reached ear to ear. "Su-sure thing T.K. Come on, I'll fix it now." Yolei stammered. She kept on that smile for the rest of the night, until T.K finally went home. As soon as he left, Yolei sighed and retreated back into her room. Shutting the door behind her, Yolei couldn't help uttering a small cry of sadness. T.K would never see her more as anything than a friend.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Well? How was that? A TKxYolei, who would have thought... It's very depressing and I feel bad for Yolei, but I couldn't use Kari that would have been terrible if Kari didn't end up with TK. That's the way it's supposed to happen, at least in my twisted little mind. Hope you enjoyed my first Songfic!

*Ah man, I never thought cooking could make you feel dizzy!


End file.
